starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Chiss Ascendancy
The Chiss Ascendancy, sometimes termed the Chiss Empire by outsiders, was a portion of the galaxy just inside the Unknown Regions that was ruled by the Chiss. Society Government The Chiss were governed by an oligarchy of extended Ruling Families from the House Palace, located in the city of Csaplar. Each clan with the families was headed by leaders known as Aristocra who wore particular colours to indicate their clan and family loyalties. Standard and day-to-day decisions were made by a democratically elected parliamentary body from each of the 28 colonies. Issues were siphoned up through the parliament to a cabinet of appointed governors, and then to the ruling families, where a decision made by the parliament and/or cabinet could be approved for action. Each of the extended ruling families was responsible for a set of government affairs to manage: House Csapla was responsible for agriculture and resource management; House Nuruodo, alongside House Mitth, was responsible for military affairs; House Inrokini was responsible for industry, non-military science, and communications; House Sabosen was responsible for social issues such as justice and education; House Chaf was responsible for diplomatic and foreign affairs; House Kress was responsible for military science and education; House Prard was responsible for social issues such as health and emergency services; and House Kema was responsible for colonial affairs. The Csapla's redistribution of resources amongst the Chiss colonies and Csilla was particularly important, given the collectivist-socialist economic system of the Chiss, and had lead to their relative position at the head of the families, with the others acting in an advisory role. House Nuruodo was often ranked as second, with House Mitth as a close third, considering the importance of warfare on Chiss society. Each family was equally represented in the Chiss government, although they went to great lengths to ensure that family identity was eliminated wherever possible. The leaders of the Chiss did not use names, but instead wore colourful robes to distinguish themselves. This helped ensure that decisions were reached in a fair and equitable method. Although the nine extended ruling families were not known to face power struggles, lesser clans often vied for greater authority and power. The vast financial holdings of the Chiss kept their supply lines running and also provided them access to a number of independent shipyards which they used to keep their vessels on constant patrol. It was through such methods that the Chiss maintained a poacher base at the Etyyy hunting grounds on Kashyyyk. House colours Csapla - Blue Nuruodo - Red Inrokini - Dark green Sabosen - Orange Chaf - Yellow Kres - Green Prard - Purple Mitth - Dark burgundy red Kema - Pink Chiss naming conventions When naming their young, the Chiss aimed to include the family name in the first or third name, but it was not imperative. The core name was usually the last letter in the first name, the entire second name, and the first letter in the last name, but this varied. Non-chiss Non-Chiss citizens had the same rights as Chiss, but could not vote or serve in official positions unless adopted by a Family, an unlikely event. They were allowed to serve in the Colonial Phalanxes, but could not reach a rank above NCO unless adopted by a Family. Armed forces The military of the Chiss Ascendancy consisted of a well trained and well armed force which protected a number of advanced and orderly worlds within its sphere of influence. Chiss belief in rigid discipline was further seen within their armed forces and they made use of superior technology when required in order to hold enemy forces at bay. Ultimately, the Chiss saw themselves as a bastion of order in a sea of chaos in their home space in the Unknown Regions. While their history was marked by nearly continual warfare and conquest of other worlds, the Chiss were generally not violent. They preferred to extend themselves only from a defensive posture, although they were often exposed to threats in the Unknown Regions and Outer Rim, such as the Ssi-ruuk and the threat of the Vagaari (who fought three wars with the Chiss), as well as the Xen'Chi War . There were two military organizations: the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet and the Colonial Phalanxes, which were both led by the Nuruodo family. The Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet patrolled the Chiss borders and space, although segments were known to combat forces beyond the realm of the Chiss in times of dire need. This fleet was considered to be a tool of foreign affairs rather than a military asset. Each of the 28 colonies was protected by a phalanx, which was commanded by a Syndic, or House leader, and responsible for handling any threats that slipped past the fleet. In times of crisis, Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet segments drew upon the nearby phalanxes to strengthen themselves and tighten boarder patrols. The formation of the Chiss Army and Navy was tributary, with each Chiss colony world sending a complete Phalanx to Csilla for command by the Nuruodo family. In 965 BBY, the Ascendancy passed the Non-Aggression Law, prohibiting preemptive warfare. Components Defense Hierarchy - consisted of the officers that controlled the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet. The Chiss that became the Defense Hierarchy were completely separated from having any relations with their families. Chiss Expansionary Defense Force (CEDF) - the military branch of the Ascendency. Answered to both the Defense Hierarchy and the Houses of Nuruodo and Mitth Expansionary Fleet - CEDF subdivision in charge of frontier patrols and exploratory missions in areas around the Ascendency. Defense Fleet - CEDF subdivision in charge of repelling aggressive incursions and considering long-term strategic concerns. Also noted as possessing a reconnaissance corps. Colonial Phalanx - military forces of the individual colony worlds. Protected the worlds they were assigned to, in case an invading threat managed to get past the CEDF. In case of emergencies, the Colonial Phalanxes would be called upon to augment the CEDF. Commanded by a Syndic with a Commander in direct command. Household Phalanx - military unit subordinate to a specific House. Rather rare. Standard CEDF officers wore black uniforms with patches coloured to relate to their houses; members of the Hierarchy wore all-white uniforms. Chiss commandos wore camouflaged color-shifting, fractal-pattern armour that allowed them to sneak across battlefields with ease, and carried demolition satchels and guns. They were deployed on specialist tasks such as the placement of vape charges on selected locations. Ship designs *Chiss Star Destroyers. *Chiss Cruisers. *Chiss Assault Cruisers. *Chiss Combat Cruisers. *Chiss Corvettes. *Chiss Beacon Ships *Chiss Escort Carriers *Advanced Clawcraft. *Nssis-class Clawcraft. *Chiss Heavy Fighters. *Chiss Recon Fighters. *Clawcraft Interceptors Foreign affairs The Chiss were very xenophobic, believing themselves to be superior to all others. Because of this, the Chiss were as isolationist as possible. They rarely engaged in trade with those outside their borders. Planets *Csilla — ice-girt homeworld and political capital of the Chiss. Site of the city of Csaplar and the Expansionary Library. *Sarvchi — colony world. *Crustai — colony world. *The Redoubt — dense star cluster developed as an interstellar fortress by the Chiss. Site of Brask Oto Command Station. *Brask Oto — CEDF space station serving as the barbican for the Redoubt. *Thrago — site of a CEDF supply depot anchored around a small moon. *Rata Nebula — an H II region, within which lies the system containing Rhigar. *Rhigar — site of a Chiss military academy in the Rata Nebula, with three moons: the green-hued Asdroni, the forest moon Rhigar 2, and the more distant, blue-tinged Rhigar 3. *Yashuvhu — remote hinterland planet with a Force-sensitive Human population; homeworld of the duuvhal. *Klasse Ephemora system — remote hinterland system surrounded by navigational anomalies, centered on the star Klasse A; location of the gas-giant Mobus. *Mobus — gas giant in the Klasse Ephemora system. Zonama Sekot sought refuge in a lunar orbit around Mobus after its flight from its home system in 29 BBY. *Pesfavri In total, the Ascendency consists of Csilla and twenty-eight major colonies, although the Ascendancy contains several hundred thousand star systems within or near its borders. Information on all planets and star systems visited by the Chiss are kept in the Expeditionary Library on Csilla. Category:Chiss Ascendancy